Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Oyashiro Sama hen
by PromisedAngel
Summary: A basic, twisted Higurashi Fan fiction. When our Hinamizawa favs have the same strange dream, they discover a statue in the Junkyard. Also they find out that one of them is the reincarnation of OyashiroSama himself.... Just who is it exactly? RR please!
1. Discovery Part 1

After all the Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni I watched I couldn't hold back this story! This may be a longer arc than the others and it can be considered a Question and Answer arc, Enjoy the Oyashiro-Sama Hen!

"Man I hate these Punishment Games," Keichii said coming home. The moonlight was dim over the town of Hinamizawa as he came home from yet another Punishment Game. He sighed thinking of the embarrassment bestowed upon him by the Game. Entering the gate he heard a voice, one he never heard before but it was crystal clear.

"Dream," the voice said. He looked up to the moon, thinking where that came from.

"What was that?" Keichii asked himself. He then ran inside, afraid of what might happen.

Oyashiro-Sama-hen, Part I: Hakken (Discovery)

He woke up in freight and panting hard. He had the most weirdest dream yet, a dream about the Watanagashi Festival and all the people who died and disappeared from the village thus far.

"W-what was that?" He asked himself slowly. He looked over at the time and panicked.

"Oh no! Rena!" He said and rushed his dressing along with his breakfast, he got to the spot to see Rena was just making there as well as he only she was rubbing her eyes.

"Did you just get here?" Keichii asked.

"Oh! Keichii! Yes I did!" Rena said with a smile, Keichii looked around.

"Where's Mion?" He asked.

"She must have gotten tired of waiting so she might be at school already." Rena said.

"Oh, okay," Keichii said as they started to head off fast to the classroom, and they made in a few minutes before class is suppose to start.

"Where were you guys? I was waiting for 5 minutes then headed over here," Mion asked.

"Sorry, we overslept," Keichii explained.

"Both of you?" Satoko asked.

"Nipah!" Rika just said randomly.

"Yeah, both of us, it was a weird dream for me," Rena said.

"Weird dream? Same with me!" Keichii said.

"We'll talk about this at lunch," Mion declared just before the bell was rung and classes started. During the classes, everyone thought about what Keichii and Rena might have both dreamt about and then they thought of their very own dream they had last night. They stayed inside today in the classroom for lunch. Even though it was a nice, crisp spring day they decided to stay inside, unlike everyone else in the school. Those people felt like having a nice picnic lunch.

"So, what was your dream, Keichii?" Mion asked seriously.

"Well, it was the weirdest one I ever had," Keichii wondrously said.

"The details!" Mion said.

"Okay! It was about the Watanagashi Festival, and all the deaths that have happened so far. Along with who disappeared or have been "Demoned Away" and that's all," Keichii explained slowly.

"I had that dream!" Rena said in shock.

"So did I!" Mion exclaimed.

"Same with me!" Satoko said.

"Also me!" Rika said.

"All of us, the same dream?" Keichii said in confusion. Everyone looked at each other in shock, wondering why they had the same dream.

The hours passed and Rena was walking home with Keichii.

"Keichii," Rena said.

"What is it?" Keichii asked.

"Why do you think we had that dream, but nobody else did?" Rena asked.

"I don't know. I really wish I knew." Keichii said.

"Well I'm off to do some Treasure Hunting!" Rena said running away.

"Oh, okay," Keichii whispered just as she left, he walked home once more and as he entered the gate he heard it again.

"Dream," it was the same voice and the others heard it as well, at the same time!

"What was that?" Rena said as she entered the Junkyard on what use to be the construction site of the Dam. She then saw something and gasped. She was scared and ran away as fast as her legs could take her! It was almost like she was running for her life. Nobody was chasing her at all. Maybe it wasn't a run for her life; maybe it was a run for help. She ran all the way to Keichii's house where she knocked at the door, pounding until Keichii came out.

"What is it Rena?" Keichii asked.

"Come on!" Rena said pulling him out of his house and over to the junkyard. On the way Keichii was trying to struggle free and demanding she'd let go, she did not. Finally they made it to the junkyard like Rena wanted him to. He looked and she finally said.

"Over there, Keichii," Rena said pointing but not looking, he looked and was shocked as well. Soon they convinced Mion, who called Shion. Also they convinced Satoko and Rika to come.

"So you all had that dream too? Man this is weird," Shion said.

"That's not the scary part," Rena said.

"Just follow us," Keichii said as they walked into the junkyard.

"What is it that you want to show us all?" Shion asked.

"Look over there." Rena said and this time looked as well as Keichii. They looked that direction and saw what they saw. All six of them were thinking what is this. It was a statue of Oyashiro-Sama, covered in blood and the bodies off all the Watanagashi deaths and disappeared; all covered in blood as well but could still be identified. Shion and Satoko cried seeing Satoshi's body there as well and whispered his name in deep grief.


	2. Discovery Part 2

They tried to look away but they couldn't for some reason, like it was pulling them in, finally after a few minutes Rika started walking to the statue.

"Rika," Keichii said.

"It's the statue of Oyashiro-Sama, why is it here, why are the people we dreamed about here?" Rika asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," Keichii said,

"Kei-Chan, we really should tell someone about this," Mion said.

"Who would believe us?" Rena asked.

"If we showed this then they would," Shion said.

"Yeah, tomorrow though, it's passed 9," Keichii yawned starting to walk away, "Goodnight,"

"Night, Keichii-kun," Rena said smiling, everyone said there goodnights and goodbyes unaware of who was watching, Ooishi.

"Get me a profile on these kids," He said through the radio in his car.

"I understand, Ooishi-san." Someone said through it. Ooishi hung up and then drove away, He seemed suspicious of them, all six of them, and was determined to uncover the so-called truth underneath it all.

The next morning everyone was tired, they didn't sleep a wink thinking of the statue and why it was in the junkyard in the first place. They only looked half-tired and a little slow as they went to school. Shion went back to her school unfortunately and she couldn't stop thinking of seeing Satoshi like that. She couldn't get it out of her mind at all, so couldn't the others. They heard rumors about the very same statue and got worried. Very worried.

"So Kei-Chan, you heard the rumors?" Mion asked.

"You can't miss them," Keichii said.

"They're spreading like wildfire," Satoko said.

"I'm worried," Rika said, "People think we put that statue there,"

"We just have to prove to them we didn't!" Rena said

"But how?" Rika asked.

"I don't know, but we will, somehow," Keichii said. His words didn't make the group feel better and he knew it, so everyone was quiet for a while. Everyone saw a car pull into the parking lot of the school and they were nervous.

"Keichii! You and your friends have a visitor!" The teacher said coming in the room looking cheerful. The group walked out in depression to see Ooishi waiting to them in the Main Office.

"Ah, you must be Keichii, Mion, Satoko, Rika, and Rena. No?" Ooishi rhetorically asked.

"Yeah, that's us," Keichii said a little slow.

"Relax, I'm just here for a few answers and I'm sure if you all answer with the truth them this can go by quick," Ooishi said.

"Okay," Satoko said.

"So what is that statue doing there?" Ooishi asked.

"I found it while Treasure Hunting for some old cans, I just say it and ran to Keichii then Rika then Mion who then called Shion," Rena explained.

"I see, what do you think it means?"

"We have no idea, we're trying to figure this out ourselves," Mion said.

"You see, the night before we all had the same strange dream about the ones who disappeared or were killed on the night of the Watanagashi Festival." Keichii explained.

"And you think this may be a result?"

"Possibly," Keichii said.

"Hmm, interesting. We do have all the bodies identified and they are one ones who died and disappeared then."

"Even my Nii-Nii?" Satoko asked.

"You mean Satoshi? Yes,"

The conversation was paused for a few seconds and then Rena broke the silence.

"Maybe it means that something else is going to happen this year in Watanagashi," She said.

"That is a possibility," Ooishi said, "I'll look into it. I'll come back with more questions,"

Ooishi left after those words and the rest of the day was silent for them, even at home. Each of them was thinking on Rena's words and wondered if it would be true, but they never really figured it out.

Hours passed and they were summoned to investigate in the Junkyard along with some cops. The bodies have been moved and the statue has been cleaned and is being moved. Shion was helping by digging through some stuff. Ooishi was flapping his yap with orders on moving the statue.

"Don't you think it's weird?" Shion asked.

"What?" Rika asked.

"The fact that only had that dream and it gets clearer every night! Something is defiantly up," Shion explained.

"Yeah, I'm getting nervous on what's going to happen, it's clear now," Keichii said.

"Every time we think of it we see it," Mion said.

"It also ends with that same statue," Rena added.

"That's because it's a sign," a voice said.

"Who are you?" Ooishi asked, "This is a currently restricted area! Unless you are authorized personal you must leave!"

"But why do you think this statue got here?" the voice asked, it came from an old woman in tattered clothes who stepped into the Junkyard.

"Well, it could just be a prank," Ooishi said.

"Wrong!" The old woman said, "There is only one reason this statue came to us. It is because the one who is the statue is here in Hinamizawa!"

"I don't understand, why could she mean?" Shion thought.

"What do you mean?" Keichii asked. The woman looked at him with stern eyes.

"It is because," the Woman paused, "one of you six is the direct reincarnation of Oyashiro-Sama himself!"

Shock went all around the junkyard as well as confusion, especially to Keichii and his friends.

"You're crazy! That's not possible!" Ooishi yelled, "You and your crazy ideas will leave at once!"

"Fine, but these children maybe want to know why. Come to the shire if you younglings want to know more," the old woman left after saying that and there was silence for the rest of the investigation.

"Are you sure we should go?" Satoko asked.

"It's probably the only way to see if that woman is crazy or not," Keichii said.

"I agree with Kei-Chan," Mion added.

"Okay," Rika said. They all rode their bikes up to the shire and walked up the stairs to find the old woman there waiting for them.

"I'm glad you six came" the old woman said.

"Is what you said at the Junkyard the truth?" Mion asked, "Is one of us really the Reincarnation of Oyashiro-Sama?"

"Yes, there is an old Hinamizawa legend, before this village was named Hinamizawa, that Oyashiro-Sama and five of this most loyal subjects will reincarnate and befriend one another," the old woman started, "once they all had the same dream they would find out who is Oyashiro-Sama and regain control of the faith and spread Hinamizawa farther. After this is done they will stay in that form forever,"

"No way," Keichii said, "that can't be true!"

"No one likes the truth anymore and unfortunately I cannot help you on this. If you choose who is Oyashiro-Sama on Watanagashi, the legend will continue. If not the village will die and you are cursed to live forever with your appearance never changing,"

"So, it's a lose, lose situation!" Rena said.

"That may be true, but it will decide the future of Hinamizawa, forever." That was that last thing the old woman left like the wind. Now they knew their lives would never be the same, no matter what.

The days go by, the nights go so long. You never know why it seems so dark when it's not, as the shadow creeps up behind you. Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. Oyashiro-Sama-hen, Part 2, Shiranai (Unknown). Can you believe it?


	3. Unknown Part 1

SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey Higurashi fans! I hope you all enjoyed the story so far! I got a little contest for you all and I hope you're Naruto fans! Whoever guesses correctly on who Oyashiro-Sama is before I reveal the identity will get a sneak peek at one of my unrevealed Naruto stories! One of them being the Sequel to My Name is Mina Shirito, and the other a story of it's own! If you are interested in other story choices (Like a different show) please contact me through E-mail and not in reviews. Other ways are also acceptable based on what it may be! Okay I'll shut up now and write the story! Enjoy!

The next day it all seemed like a dream. They all waited for the sun to rise for school to start. Shion somehow was able to stay now and is going to the school. They all were happy and sad on this.

"Morning Kei-Chan!" Mion said as her and Shion met Rena and Keichii at the school.

"Morning" Keichii said a little sleepy.

"You stayed up to?" Shion asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't fall asleep thinking about what that woman said." Keichii explained.

"Same with me, I'm getting more worried than before," Rika said.

"I am to," Mion said. They sat down in class, Mion was introduced but still they couldn't get those last words out of their head, No matter what they choose Hinamizawa will change forever.

Oyashiro-Sama-Hen Part 2: Shiranai (Unknown)

Class was slower that the other days today, kids were whispering more rumors that they heard what the old lady said.

"Don't you find it strange that they know what the old woman said?" Shion asked.

"Come to think about it yeah," Mion responded.

"You don't think someone was hiding and heard us?" Keichii asked.

"I don't know, but there is a good chance of that," Shion said.

"Well I don't think it's a good chance, but defiantly true," Keichii said.

"I agree," Rika said.

"So then, who was it?" Shion asked.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling he or she is someone we trust," Satoko said, she started looking around suspiciously. She looked at everyone in the class including the teacher, all in suspicion. Satoko had the distinct feeling that the person that told on them was in the classroom. But she didn't know exactly who it was. Most of the people there were younger than her and wouldn't what other people to know about things. So she became less suspicious of the younger students. She also knew that none of her friends would ever tell something like that, especially Keichii. After class she had suspicion of the teacher as well.

"Satoko, are you ok?" Keichii asked.

"Oh! I'm fine, Keichii." Satoko said smiling.

"You've been spacing out a lot, and looking at other people," Rika pointed out.

"I'm worried," Rena worried.

"I'm just curious, who do you think told on us?" Satoko asked.

"I don't know, but he or she is hanging around the shrine a lot," Rika said.

"What?" Keichii asked.

"There is this noise in the bushes, according to what the people at the Main House," Rika explained, "they never got a glimpse of this kid,"

"Well let's help them out!" Shion suggested.

"Yes! Let's find this sneaker!" Rena said.

"Oh thanks! It would mean a lot!" Rika said in excitement.

Later that night they met up at the shrine, ready to go.

"You really think this person told everyone?" Shion asked.

"There is a very high chance of that," Rena explained.

"We better be quiet if we're going to get him or her, let's get into out positions," Keichii insisted. The hours passed and the intruder hasn't struck yet. Rika, Rena, and Keichii were the only ones awake now. Keichii was having a little trouble but suddenly a noise was heard in the bushes. Keichii and Rena became fully awake as Rika approached with complete caution. She jumped in to find a cat. It ran away.

"Not it," Keichii said in depression.

"Maybe it was just the cat," Rena suggested.

"No, one of the elders said they saw a child," Rika corrected firmly. Another hour passed and more noise was heard.

"It's the cat again," Keichii thought, but then he saw a figure, "no, it's a human!"

"I see something!" Rena whispered.

"I know, so do I!" Keichii whispered back.

"Get ready you guys," Rika said. They all jumped out of the bushes at once and caught the figure. It was a same boy about Rika's age.

"Let me go!" The boy shouted.

"Why are you here?" Rika asked firmly.

"I'm just walking!" The boy said.

"Tell us! We're you the one that started those rumors about us?" Keichii shouted.

"What's all the noise?" Shion asked with a big yawn.

"We found someone," Rena explained.

"I may have, but I never knew it spread so quick! Honest!" The boy cried.

"Who are you?" Shion asked.

"I'm Rick! I told people what the old lady told you," the boy confessed.

"Why you brat!" Shion said holding him up, "why did you do that?"  
"I had to tell someone! I couldn't keep it to myself!" Rick explained slowly and sadly, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Go easy on him," Keichii said.

"Alright, we'll forgive you, you just have to go through one of our Punishment Games tomorrow!" Shion said with a grin.

"A-alright, I'll play your game," Rick said with a smile, as he was set down, "see you tomorrow!"

He ran out cheerfully down the shrine's steps and into the dark, malevolent night.

"Well all we got to do is give him a game and he'll never come again!" Shion said.

"Thanks you guys, it means a lot," Rika said cheerfully.

The next morning was quiet as the gang looked around for Rick. He was nowhere to be found. They decided to ask the teacher.

"Uh, Sensei," Keichii said.

"What is it Keichii-san?" The Sensei asked.

"Has Rick come to school yet?" Keichii asked.

"Why no he hasn't and not for a few days, I'm worried." The sensei said. Keichii was in shock.

"So he skipped out on us?" Mion asked, "that son of a bitch!"

"The teacher said he's been missing class for days," Keichii said, "I don't think he skipped out on us,"

"Why don't we pay him a visit," Shion said, "the game will be then!"  
"Sensei! Where does Rick live?" Rena asked.

"On the south edge of town, you can't miss it!" The Sensei responded.

After school everyone went to the South edge of town, looking for Rick's home.

"Man it's easier said than done!" Satoko said.

"Very true," Rika said.

"Man and she said it wasn't hard to miss," Rena said.

"But everything is forest," Keichii said.

"I see something up ahead!" Rena pointed out, it was a big old-fashioned house. Nothing really special about it besides where it is.

"Well! Let's go get him!" Shion said rushing to it. Rena looked up in the trees and screamed bloody murder.

"What is it?" Keichii cried in shock. Rena pointed to a tree while mumbling something that couldn't be understood. All six of them looked at the tree to see Rick's corpse hanging by a bloody dagger. Bloody words were written on it as clear as day.

"'Is this punishment enough, Oyashiro-Sama?'" Keichii quoted.

"My god what has he done?' Mion asked in complete shock. Everyone became silent, as they couldn't take their eyes off the corpse. They were now afraid of themselves.


	4. Unknown Part 2

That corpse haunted their mind as they walked away from the house in silence. They couldn't get the image of it out of their heads at all, especially Rena, whom was first to lay eyes on it!

"To believe Rick did that to himself! Its nuts!" Shion said.

"I don't think he did that," Mion said.

"Are you saying someone murdered him?" Rena asked.

"Probably some nut jobs did." Keichii finished.

"I just hope they clean this up, we need to tell someone or we'll be suspicious!" Rika pointed out.

"Rika-Chan's right, we need to!" Keichii said. He started running ahead of everyone else to the Hinamizawa police station. He ran right in without hesitation and shouted.  
"There's been a murder!" Keichii shouted.

"Yeah right, I bet you caused it," The policeman said.

"This isn't a joke!" Keichii shouted.

"Well if it isn't the possible Oyashiro-Sama," Ooishi said walking in the door, "now what's this about a murder?"

"Ooishi-san! You got to believe me we met this kid yesterday, the kid who ratted out on us!" Keichii started. "We weren't mad at him we were just going to give him a small embarrassing Punishment Game but when we went to get him he was murdered and hanging on a tree,"

"Can you show me?" Ooishi asked.

"Yes, just follow me," Keichii said with respect. He ran out the door and waited for Ooishi.

"Let's just get in my car," Ooishi stated. So they drove and passed by the others, they just stayed at the tree were Rick was hanging.

"It doesn't look like a suicide," Ooishi said looking at Rick's corpse, "it defiantly is a murder,"

"So you believe us?" Shion asked.

"I don't really think you all would do this as a game, and I've seen a few, only embarrassment," Ooishi explained.

"Yeah," Mion paused, "in our club our Punishment Games will only harm someone emotionally, not physically, and we would never do that."

"But someone who wants the Oyashiro-Sama faith to spread all over Japan" Ooishi said.

"Great, just what we need." Keichii said sarcastically, "A bunch of murders that want the faith the spread"

"That means anyone that may tick us of may be killed the next day," Rena clarified.

"You tell me if anyone gets you mad in the future, in the meantime we'll examine the body for any other traces of DNA," Ooishi said.

"Thank you for believing us and not accusing us," Keichii bowed in respect before they left.

"So how many do you think are there?" Rika asked

"I don't know, but it's most likely a big group," Keichii said.

"And part of the group did this?" Mion asked.

"Probably," Rena said.

"I just hope that this stops," Rika said.

"As long as nobody gets us mad it will stop," Satoko said. They walked back into town and went their separate ways to their home. Rika and Satoko took the long way home to talk a bit about some things.

"So what is it you want to talk about Satoko?" Rika asked.

"I've been feeling watched." Satoko said.

"What?" Rika asked.

"I think it's those people who killed Rick," Satoko said.

"Maybe that's how they knew we were a little mad at him,"

"I don't know, but we should not get mad at anyone for the time being,"

"Right,"

The early yellow moon stained the night as everyone slept. Rika and Satoko were the only ones awake in Hinamizawa; at least that's what they thought. They couldn't sleep thinking on who would want to bring the Oyashiro-Sama faith to everyone in Japan. They couldn't think of anyone at all.

"What about that weird kid that sits in the back of the class?" Rika asked.

"Too dumb," Satoko said, "maybe Rick was playing a joke on us and has a twin,"

"Impossible, I don't remember his family ever having twins," Rika said.

"Oh well, we'll figure this out eventually," Satoko said, "for now we should get to bed."

"Agreed! Nipah!" Rika said, she lied down slowly and close her eyes, immediately after she heard a noise. Satoko heard it to; it was a crash of gardening equipment for sure.

"Satoko, get the bat," Rika said, Satoko was ahead of her, holding a black bat in her left hand. They knew that someone was in their house now. It seemed all too quiet as they leaned on a wall; footsteps were as soft as a needle softly hitting the floor.

"We know you're here!" Satoko stupidly shouted.

"Satoko!" Rika said in nervousness. The person in the house immediately flew at them and landed right in front of them. It was a man about twice the age they were. He was clad in bloodstained black clothes and looked scrawny.

"Oyashiro-Sama, I am here to serve and protect," The man said.

"Who are you?" Rika asked.

"I am Keske Hanaman," the man answered, "I am part of the Legion of Servants, the legion that one day that you will command,"

"Then we have a question for you, did your Legion murder Rick?" Satoko asked. She looked very cross.

"You said he must have been punished! The only suitable on is death for disgracing you!" Keske said.

"We were only wanting to do a little Punishment Game! Not kill him!" Rika said; she was cross as well.

"Please! Grant me death for your disappointment!" Keske requested. There was a pause of silence in the whole house. Rika bent down and patted his head.

"No, not death," Rika said.  
"You just have to be in 3 Punishment Games!" Satoko said.

"I will take it like the honorable man I am!" Keske said, "I shall also bring the other two who assisted me in his murder!"

"Good, meet us at the school tomorrow afternoon for your Punishment Games," Satoko said.

"You are so forgiving!" Keske walked out of the house without another word of begging. He seemed happy and at the same time he seemed frightened.

The next morning Rika and Satoko went to school early to think of the most suitable Games for Keske and his accomplices. Keichii was also early with Rena; they heard that there was a break in near Satoko a Rika's house so they went early to see if they were ok.

"So your okay," Rena said in relief.

"We found out who killed Rick," Rika said.

"What?" Keichii asked. "Who?"

"A man named Keske and two other people," Satoko explained, "he was at our house last night,"

"So that was the break in, are you ok? Did he harm you?" Rena asked.

"No, he said he was part of this Legion of Servants, a Legion one of us will one day command" Rika explained.

"Wow, sounds like their a big Legion," Keichii said.

"I'm not sure how big right now, but I'm worried," Satoko said, "I'm worried on which one of us is really Oyashiro-Sama!"

"We all are Satoko, we all are." Keichii said. The other students came in after that. Everyone had a meeting on what would come next. They all deicide the Punishment Games for Keske and his helpers, they went very well. The rest of the day was unknown too them, too them all.

A fate worse than death, the curiosity that will get you to commit suicide. Yet it can get you to do it, you will never know what is past death, ever. Even if you do die.

Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Part 3, Kensaku (Searching). Can you believe it?


	5. Searching Part 1

Shion and Mion were walking in the forest after a long day.

"I'm glad we told Ooishi what happened," Mion said.

"It's cool that they didn't kill them, but it's for the best for being in jail for life," Shion said.

"To believe they took it very noble when Keichii said it," Mion said.

"Well Keske said he was in a Legion that one of us will one day command," Shion said.

"I wish we could find the hide away,"

"Yeah then we could tell them not to kill anyone,"

"You think they'll listen?"

"Yeah, they look up to us,"

"Very true!"  
"It will work,"

"So we should find the hide away as fast as we can,"

They walked along the path until Mion became tired and rested on a tree.

"Let's take a break here!" Shion said.

"Fine with me!" Her voice echoed on the last word as she suddenly opened a door with her back. It was on the tree and it lead to a tunnel with lights. Both of them, once Mion got up, stared in shock.

"Mion, what did you find?" Shion asked, gazing deeply at the new discovery.

Oyashiro-Sama-Hen Part III, Kensaku (Searching).

Mion and Shion walked slowly down the tunnel, looking deep into the darkness. Low noises came from deep inside the cave, frightening noises. But no matter what, the twins kept on going at full strength.

"What do you thinks going on here?" Mion asked.

"I don't know, but it sounds like killing and suffering," Shion said.

"Horrible!" Mion said in shock, she looked like she was about to burst into tears right then.

"Get a hold on yourself! It's not like it's going to happen to us!" Shion said, she was holding Mion's shoulders tightly. Mion wiped her tears and smiled.

"You're right, let's keep going," she said. Finally they made it to a dark room that could fit the whole city's population by cramming in. In the center was a stage with candles and on it's sides were flags with pictures of Oyashiro-Sama on them.

"What is this place?" Shion asked aloud.

"It looks like a meeting room," Mion said.

"Precisely," A voice echoed from behind. Mion and Shion immediately turned around to see their teacher, Rumiko Chie.  
"Chie-Sensei?" Mion asked, "What are you doing here?"  
"Mion, Shion?" Chie asked, "I was going to ask you two the same thing!"

"What is this place?" Shion asked.

"Since it's you two I might as well tell," Chie said, "Here is the lair of the Legion of Servants,"

"If you're here then that must mean your one of them!" Mion said.

"I'm not just one of them, I'm the leader," Chie said.

"I don't believe it! You must have been the one that over heard us talking to Rick!" Shion said.

"Yes, I'm sorry to have disappointed you, I was the one who told Keske to kill him," Chie said.

"We didn't want you to kill him! Just letting us take care of things would have been fine!" Mion yelled. Chie knelled before the twins and seemed sad and ashamed, like her honor had been ripped away.

"Please forgive me! Please spare me! I'll be good!" Chie cried these words out very willingly and saddened.

"We forgive you, but I'm not so sure about the others," Shion said, "Maybe we should continue this with them,"

"Fine, but only them, come back once you get them," Chie said, "But if it's to dark I'll try and contact you in some way,"

She walked away back into the darkness of the underground caverns as Mion and Shion headed up into the daylight.

"You think we can trust Chie-Sensei?" Shion asked.

"I'm not sure, there is only way to find out, trust her anyway," Mion said.

"Okay," Shion said that with a smile, after it they headed back toward Hinamizawa, they were in a part of the forest that wasn't in Hinamizawa. Slowly night came upon them as they finally made it back into town.

"Maybe we should get them in the morning," Mion said.

"Good idea, but we have school," Shion said.

"We can talking with Chie-Sensei during lunch with the others, it's not that hard." Mion said.

"I guess so, well we should hurry home, Baa-Chan must be furious by now," Shion said, the two twins started to run through the streets of Hinamizawa to their extravagant Sonazaki home, where the family was waiting for them.

Everyone had the dream of the disappeared once more and woke up with heavy breathing, this time there was something extra. There was a figure on a cliff edge wearing grand and holy garments. Bellow the figure saw a town on fire and people were screaming and yelling.

"Oyashiro-Sama," Keichii thought, "that must be Oyashiro-Sama!"

At school they discussed the dream.

"These dreams are getting clearer and having more things added onto them each day, I'm worried!" Mion said.

"It must mean that we must figure out which one is Oyashiro-Sama, and fast!" Rena said.

"I agree, if we don't hurry it may be to late," Keichii said. The bell rang after he said that so he couldn't say much more, especially during class. During class Chie came up to him and whispered something in his ear.

"Come to the Teacher's Lounge during lunch, bring your friends, Oyashiro-Sama," Chie-Sensei spoke those words and went back to her desk. Keichii looked in a bit of shock at her as she read and graded.

"Keichii-Kun?" Rena asked, Keichii turned his head to her.

"What is it? You stuck?" He asked quietly.

"No, it's not that. It's just, you seemed shocked, what did she tell you?" Rena asked.

"She told me to meet her with you guys at lunch in the Teacher's Lounge," Keichii answered with a considerate smile.

"Oh, I see, I hope it isn't serious," Rena said, smiling right back, a little nervousness was in her smile and in her closed eyes. She was worried for what might happen next. Keichii and the others did as Chie requested, they went to the Teachers Lounge for lunch. They were surprised to see Chie-Sensei there with a few other people, people who might be in the Legion of Servants.

"I'm glad you six came here today, and on such short notice as well," Chie said with a smile.

"Why did you call us here?" Keichii asked.

"Mion and Shion didn't tell you? Oh my," Chie said.

"Keichii, she's the one that heard us talking to Rick, and she is also-" Shion was going to continue but Chie interrupted.

"I'll introduce myself if you don't mind," Chie said, "I'm the leader of the Legion of Servants,"

"What??" Keichii asked, "You? This can't be possible!"  
"Oh but it is Keichii, and I'm happy to report that we can help figure out which one of you is Oyashiro-Sama," Chie said.

"How?" Rena asked.

"By putting you through training test and trivia of Oyashiro-Sama, we can find out which one of you is Oyashiro-Sama, and the others who are the servants," Chie explained, "but it will be hard,"

"We can figure it out on our own!" Rika said.

"But the Watanagashi Festival is coming up in a week, the method you would use would take more time and make you have to guess on the night of Watanagashi," Chie said, "In other words it will end in disaster,"

"No, just sensing through the mind and our spirit will help and give us the feeling on who is Oyashiro-Sama!" Rika protested.

"That idea, is just crazy enough to work, you really are the priest's daughter,"

"All we need are items of Oyashiro-Sama and a place his spirit may have been in the past," Rika said.

"His shrine is the only place I can think of, good luck to all of you," Chie said, "We pray that you will make the correct choice,"


	6. Searching Part 2

Sunset was upon the town and the group was heading up to the shire of Oyashiro-Sama, it was on top a large hill and even though it was small something about it was mysterious still. In the center of it was a statue of Oyashiro-Sama, bigger then Keichii or Rika have ever seen in their life.

"You sure about this Rika?" Keichii asked.

"I'm sure," Rika said, "If one of us is truly Oyashiro-Sama, we should be a able to sense it,"

"I'm not sure about this," Rena said.

"Just relax, it may take some time but I know we can do it," Rika said as they reached the final step.

"Welcome to the Shrine of Oyashiro-Sama," A girl said. She had long light purple hair that went down to her waist, blood red eyes, and a skinny appearance. She wore a miko, or Shrine Maiden, robe of red and white. One thing was strange about her; she had horns! They were curled a bit and facing down on each side of her head.

"Hello there Hanyu," Rika said with a smile, "I'm glad you can be seen by everyone now,"

"I just gained that power, come this way, young masters," Hanyu said bowing respectfully to the group before they followed her.

"Rika-Chan, do you know this person?" Keichii asked.

"She is a close friend, nobody has been able to see her except me," Rika said.

"Until now," Hanyu finished.

"Is she a spirit or something?" Satoko asked.

"Something like that, yes." Hanyu said

"I see, you're a spirit that drifted to Rika and became friends with her," Shion said.

"Not exactly. It's difficult to explain." Hanyu said, "So I'll just say that we became friends by a force,"

"I don't know what it was either," Rika said.

"Rika told me what you six were up to and I'm not surprised, I knew Oyashiro-Sama would soon return to this shrine," Hanyu said, "Let me ask you all this; do you really want the religion to spread?"

"Not really, it's to creepy," Mion said.

"It is for you to decide, to destroy the village or spread the curse of it," Hanyu said, they entered a room were a statue and other objects were carefully placed.

"This is where we'll meditate?" Rena asked.

"I'll bring your meals at appropriate times, for this to work you must not leave the shrine," Hanyu said. She walked away back to the entrance.

"We can't leave? What about going to the bathroom?" Satoko asked.

"You won't feel it, I rushed up here once searching for a toilet and when I got in the feeling was gone, but when I got out it was back," Rika said.

"That's way to much information!" Keichii said.

"At least we can still talk and all," Rena said, she noticed a familiar object on the floor, her axe. The one she used to try and get things out of heaps in the Junkyard. Other objects were there as well, most they could remember. There was Satoshi's bat and Rena's axe; those were all that they could remember.

"Lets sit in front of objects we can remember from out past," Rika said. Everyone else nodded. Keichii sat in front of the bat, Rena in front of the axe, Rika in front of her staff during the Watanagashi Festival, Shion an electric shocker, Mion a frilly doll, and Satoko a picture of her Nii-Nii Satoshi.

"Take a deep breath in and then slowly let it out," Rika said closing her eyes, everyone followed those instructions and took a breath in and out after their eyes were closed. She then said, "Now concentrate on the objects, see into the deepest corner of your mind and find out who you are!"

The temple became filled with spiritual music and chirping birds, Hanyu put on a CD that had meditative music and she thought it might help them out.

Meanwhile in the Legion Of Servants hideout Chie was getting concerned if they could do it or not.

"Should I go check on their progress?" A member said.

"No I shall go check on them myself when it becomes necessary to do so," Chie said calmly.

"Of course," The member said.

"Plus if we disturb them during mediation Oyashiro-Sama will become angry and curse us for intruding!" Chie explained.

"Yes I understand, please forgive me for saying such a thing!" The member said.

"Take him to rip of one of his finger nails, he has committed a sin and must prove his faith by this distinction!" Chie said. Two other members dragged him away to another room while he was screaming for mercy; no mercy would come until his Distinction was complete. A scream was heard a few minutes later, it was a scream of pain.

"It seems that some members don't trust their plan, but I do, we shall take it slow," Chie said, "As I said before I will check on them when necessary,"

"You are as wise as always," One of the members said and walked into the darkness.

Two days passed and progress was making its way to finding out which one of them is Oyashiro-Sama. So far Rena has been found out not to be Oyashiro-Sama and she was relived and allowed to Help Hanyu with the others.  
"Could you go get some water Rena?" Hanyu asked. Rena was now wearing a Miko robe like Hanyu, Rena liked it, but not to the point where she would be saying "I'm going to take you home!" just halfway there.

"Sure, Hanyu!" Rena said with joy, she ran down the stairs to get to the nearby well, this came very much in handy when Keichii got a headache from concentrating too much. He ended up sleeping for two hours after the cloth was put on. Rena took a bucket down to the end of the stairs to get to the well that was only a thousand feet left from the stairs. As she was going to go up the stairs someone was in the distance.

"Chie-Sensei, what are you doing there?" Rena asked. Chie came up to her and smiled.

"So you are not Oyashiro-Sama?" Chie asked. Rena nodded.

"We seem to be doing well, Mion is getting a feeling that she might not be Oyashiro-Sama either," Rena explained, "To be honest, I'm glad I'm not Oyashiro-Sama,"

"I see. Can I visit?" Chie asked.

"Sorry, come back in an hour then you can," Rena explained.

"Preparing lunch?" Chie asked.

"Yes,"

"I see, I guess I'll be on my way then."

"If you like we can tell you our progress when you come back,"  
"That would be appreciated and helpful to us,"

Chie bowed in respect, even though she was not Oyashiro-Sama, she is still a faithful assistant. Being dishonorable to her would mean disrespecting Oyashiro-Sama as well. That would be extremely bad because of her rank in the Legion of Servants. Rena walked up to the top and handed Hanyu the water.

"I saw someone down there, who was it?" Hanyu asked.

"Chie-Sensei, she leads the Legion of Servants," Rena explained.

"I see, I'm glad she was being so polite, she must know better then not to be respectful not only to Oyashiro-Sama but to the assistants as well." Hanyu said.

"Well she is a teacher after all," Rena said, Hanyu smiled and then heard running from inside the temple. Mion stood tried in front of Rena and Hanyu.

"I figured it out! I'm not Oyashiro-Sama either!" Mion said this in excitement and sadness.

"Change into a Miko robe and you can help us with lunch Mion," Hanyu requested.

"Kay!" Mion rushed to get one of the robes from the side of the temple and was saddened, "Why can't I be Oyashiro-Sama?"


	7. Confession Part 1

It was the day before the Watanagashi festival and only Rika and Keichii are left in meditation.

"They've been at it for hours, we should get them their dinner now," Hanyu said.

"I'll go prepare the eggs!" Satoko said and ran off.

"Alright, we'll go get the vegetables," Mion said, She and Shion ran off to the garden below. All three of them were in Miko robes as well.

" Get some of those special herbs! I'll prepare the meat," Hanyu said walking off. Rena walked into the shrine room and put a damp cloth on Rika and Keichii's forehead, it looked like they were getting a headache again because they were breathing hard.

"It's going to be alright, just concentrate not too hard," Rena said with a smile, skipping of to get the trays.

Oyashiro-Sama-Hen Part IV, Jikyou (Confession)

Dinner was prepared fabulously and without any problems, well Rena almost hit herself with the tenderizer while helping Hanyu.

"Man this is the best dinner yet you guys!" Keichii said.

"I put in some special herbs that will bring spiritual peace and clear of mind," Hanyu said, "these will help you overnight in your dreams and you two will finally find out who Oyashiro-Sama is,"

"So we get the evening off?" Keichii asked.

"Yes, you may relax, use the bathroom and walk around town if you like, just be back before two hours after dusk," Hanyu requested.

"No problem," Keichii said, "I'll be back before then for sure,"

"Make sure you do, or else the herbs might take effect and you'll be daydream at night," Hanyu said.

"Isn't that bad luck?" Rena asked.

"It's just a rumor but it could be proved," Mion said.

"Why don't you all relax as well, you deserve it for all the help," Rika suggested.

"As you wish," Hanyu said, she walked away out of the temple into the evening. The sky was still a bit blue but orange was coming into the scenery.

That night was a warm night in the temple. Somehow even the stone floor seems warm and suitable to sleep on with only a blanket beneath someone. Keichii and Rika had no trouble sleeping at all because of the herbs Shion picked. Hanyu slept beside them in hope to first hear who Oyashiro-Sama is. Both Rika and Keichii had the same dream they first had, this time at the end one person was over looking an army and that person was…

"I know who Oyashiro-Sama is!" Both them said waking up at six in the morning. Hanyu smiled at this.

"I'll wake the others so we can prepare breakfast!" Hanyu said exited, which was very rare, especially to Rika. The others were awakened fast and in joy to here who Oyashiro-Sama was, and on the very day of the Watanagashi festival.

"We should all go see the Legion and tell them we found Oyashiro-Sama." Hanyu said.

"Nah, I saw we make them wait like the rest of Hinamizawa!" Keichii said eating some rice.

"Keichii! They're the Legion! We should go to them and tell them that-" Satoko was cut off by Mion.

"Maybe we should do that," she said.

"Sure they're the army but that doesn't mean they get any special treatment, after all the cotton is floated then we'll announce it to the whole village." Shion said.

"But do we really what this?" Keichii asked, "If you ask me, I'd rather live forever then be gone, I mean we just might get possessed and not exist!"

"Hinamizawa has waited for this chance and now it is time to fulfill your duties!" Hanyu said raising her voice a bit.

"I guess you're right," Rika said, "We'll make the decision at the festival!"

The festival was filled with joy as it was being set up and going. Everyone was really exited as the festival started. Keichii and the others didn't feel like going to the festival just yet.

"Do you think they're all at the festival?" Mion asked.

"I don't know but they might," Hanyu answered.

"So you will be joining us after all!" Rena said in joy.

"Yes I will, to ensure all will go well," Hanyu said.

"Everything will go well, don't worry yourself," Rika said calmly. Hanyu smiled in relief and still thought that their decision might not be what she of the Legion of Servants want. But she knew they desided it carefully and based on facts they have heard from the old woman and from Chie. Hanyu trusted them with all her loyalty and heart. They all went down the stairs of the temple and down to the festival.

"Let the 6 Evils Games begin!" Mion shouted. She was referring to the games at the festival. They would do this until Rika would separate the cotton and then everyone would float the cotton into the river. Everyone had fun during the Ring Toss because everyone won something. At the goldfish scoop only Shion had managed to get a goldfish with everyone else with a fail. It seemed to go all well until the final game of Ring Toss.

"I'll win this time and there is nothing you can do about it," Shion said.

"I'll never give in, I'll win this for the girls back home!" Keichii said.

"Oh Ho, ho, ho! You're both naïve, It is I whom shall win!" Satoko said in deviant laughter.

"Ready," Mion said. She was about to give the signal for the three to toss their last ring. It is tied up with two on each of the cones but they knew there would be loser now. The three of them got ready to toss with their eyes deeply on the prize.

"Go!" Mion said. The three of them tossed immediately and only Satoko made it.

"Yes! I win I win I win!" Satoko cheered as Keichii and Shion looked down in depression.

"We'll have the Punishment Games after the festival as always," Mion said, "after all its almost time,"

"Right," Keichii said. He knew what Mion was talking about. It was almost time for Rika's performance and also almost time to reveal who is Oyashiro-Sama. They made it in time for the performance of separating the cotton. Rika was in full concentration this time because she knew if she screwed this up it would mean bad luck and their choice would be what they wouldn't want. The Cotton had been floated and the stage was bare, it was time for them to come on stage and say whom Oyashiro-Sama is.

"I'm nervous," Rika said.

"Don't be, it's going to be alright," Shion said.

"Just remember who to say," Keichii said.

"I know," Rika said. She took a breath of air in and out to relax her as Chie came up to the stage.

"Fellow Citizens of Hinamizawa! I come before you today not as a teacher but as the Legion of Servants! It is time to see who our god is as the legend said!" Chie started, "By this, we shall never die and our religion shall be spread forever until the Earth only has our god!"

"She's really confident," Satoko said.

"Now I present the ones who have dreamed the sacred dream!" Chie said pointing to left stage.

"That's our que!" Rena said. All six rushed out onto the stage. First Rena then Satoko, Shion, Mion, Keichii and lastly Rika. The citizens clapped in their presence and in joy to know that their religion will spread to the ends of the Earth.

"They have used a method of meditation to determine which one of them is Oyashiro-Sama! Fudure Rika! Come up and tell us which one of you six is our god!" Chie said. Everyone clapped once more as Rika came up to center stage once more.

"Come on Rika, Just as we said," Keichii thought.

"Come on," Mion thought.

"I am pleased to say that our god Oyashiro-Sama is none other than!" Rika took a dramatic pause and smiled, "Is none other than me!"

**Before anyone starts doing the victory dance you have to wait and see the results of this choice. Let's see if Rika lied or not!**

**-Lyoko's Cardcaptor**


	8. Confession Part 2 FINAL CHAPTER!

Gasps and applause went around the festival grounds with that announcement. Rika smiled and then frowned seeing Keichii with an angered face. But she had the feeling it was truly not Keichii, even Rena felt something was wrong with him. After the festival, everyone insisted on having a celebration at Rika's main house, since nobody was around in that place it was all right. Rika felt very worried like she had done something wrong.

"Oi! One side I need to talk to Oyashiro-Sama!" Chie shouted. She seemed a bit drunk because she never really had that tone before.

"What is it Chie?" Rika asked, she knew not to address her as a Sensei or else they'd know if she was Oyashiro-Sama or not. That scared her.  
"We need to talk about how we'll conquest all of Japan!" Chie said.

"I'm tired, we'll do it tomorrow!" Rika said with a great fake yawn.

"Oyashiro-Sama is tired! Party's over! Everyone out!" Chie suddenly shouted. Everyone became depressed as they were all shoved out of the house.

"Is everyone gone?" someone asked from another room, it was Mion. Rika nodded.

"Yes, I said that I was tired so they'd all leave." Rika said.

"I needed to talk to you, it's about Keichii," Mion said. She sat down next to Rika on the couch and she had a concerned face.

"What's wrong? We did as planned, after all he is really Oyashiro-Sama," Rika said.

"I know, but ever since you said that you were Oyashiro-Sama and not him, he's locked himself in the shrine! I just came from there to get him out but he wouldn't come out! Hanyu can't even get in the shrine!"

"He must be mad,"

Rika got up and walked to the door. Mion looked at curiously.

"Wish Satoko good night for me," Rika said walking out.

"Okay, good luck Rika," Mion said with a soft smile. Rika smiled as she went out the door and walked along the dark path to the shrine. She saw Hanyu sleeping out front and the wooden door was chained and locked.

"Keichii," Rika called into the door as she attempted opening it.

There was no answer, Keichii was near the door but he did not answer to Rika. She became worried and knocked on the door again.

"Keichii and know you're in there, can't you come out? Everyone is worried about you, I'm worried about you!" Rika said, Keichii still did not respond, "We did just as we all agreed to do! We told them I was Oyashiro-Sama instead of you! I don't know how everyone's going to die but at least we won't have to spread the pain!"

"Go away," Keichii finally said after a long pause.

"Keichii?" Rika asked worried.

"GO AWAY!" He shouted once more. Rika became scared and ran off before she thought of it. Keichii's shouting awakened Hanyu but she stayed quiet so she would not anger him more. She was still loyal to him but she knew that she was one of the servants that would survive so she did not worry too much.

"If these people see her as me, then I must leave this retched body and find a new village. People will preach to me and these people will die! I'll kill them all," Keichii seemed very angry, but he didn't talk like himself. He talked more like an angry god.

"Oyashiro-Sama, it was great serving you," Hanyu said.

"Hanyu," Keichii said, "assist me this one last time and help me kill all my followers. You and my other "friends" will be spared from the Wrath of Oyashiro-Sama!"

"Hai, as you wish Oyashiro-Sama!" Hanyu said bowing in the direction of the shrine. Keichii could tell that Hanyu was bowing.

"Now go start, I'll be there soon," He said.

"As you wish!" Hanyu then took something from the bushes and headed off. It was Rena's axe. Rena was cutting the bushes one time during the meditation days and dropped it in them as she went to dispose of the cuttings. She hasn't touched it since then. Keichii smiled as he grabbed the bat in front of him and swung it was bloodlust.

"These fools will be dead before sunrise," was all he said. Hanyu started at Rika's main house, she dispatched of the two guards quickly and only one of them screamed.

"What was that?" Shion asked waking up.

"Mii, I don't know, but I got a bad feeling a lot of blood is going to be shed," Rika said.

"I smell blood," Rena said in fright. A scream was heard outside the room and the door slowly opened. All five girls screamed but then relaxed.

"Hanyu don't scare us like that!" Mion shouted. Hanyu's face had blood spots on it and the axe was stained with blood and dropping blood onto the floor.

"All expect us must die," Hanyu said, "join us in destroying the accursed followers,"

All except Hanyu looked in shock.

"I-is this a curse brought about by the true Oyashiro-Sama, Kei-Chan?" Mion asked. Hanyu nodded.

"Now is the time to vanish these followers so we may live for eternity," Hanyu said in an emotionless tone. She looked everyone in the eyes and they immediately seemed like they were under a spell of hypnosis.

"If it is Oyashiro-Sama's wish, we shall kill," All five of them said.

"Grab the first weapon you see and start killing!" Hanyu ordered, "That is an order from him!"

"Hai!" Rika said, she led everyone out of the house and they grabbed the house guards' swords from their sheath. Shouts from over the hill came and everyone in Hinamizawa was up and running with weapons to stop this.

"He will be here soon, he said to start without him," Hanyu said, the others nodded and charged onto the villagers. Most villagers did not have the proper weapons, they had hoes or pitchforks, but for the ones in the Legion, they had real swords. After Shion first killed, she felt happy.

"Th-this is fun!" She said in joy, she started to laugh as she slaughtered all who came at her. Rika, Rena, Mion, and Satoko felt the same way once they killed someone and they couldn't stop. Hanyu was pleased they were enjoying themselves so she put the spell of them and they still continued to slaughter. Soon someone ran down from the hill of the shrine at full force and jumped to the front of the decencies.

"You people or pathetic, you must die! You have not realized your true leader!" Keichii screamed at the top of his lungs.

"It's Oyashiro-Sama! The true Oyashiro-Sama!" Chie said in shock.

"It's too late for that now! You all must perish by my servants and myself!" He shouted.

"No, please have mercy!" Chie shouted.

"This is your Distinction, if you cannot do this, you truly aren't loyal to me," Keichii said. Gasps went around the villagers and a few committed suicide. The others looked at him in anger. They screamed about how they would not give up their lives and such.

"If you will not listen to your god then we have no choice but to kill you all!" Hanyu shouted. The night was full of bloodshed but at the second before sunrise, Chie was killed and the two remaining villagers committed suicide.

"Now that all the villagers are gone, I must find a new village for ruling," Oyashiro-Sama said.

"I bid thee farewell for eternity," Hanyu said kneeling before him.

"I bid thee farewell Hanyu, it was nice knowing you while it lasted, but I will find new people to serve me," Oyashiro-Sama said.

"Now that Hinamizawa is gone, all of the money and possessions of the villagers belong to us, right?" Rena asked.

"Yes, travel well and maybe we may see each other again, but now I must leave Keichii and let him awaken," Oyashiro-Sama said calmly, looking at the sunrise.

"Will he remember this night?' Rena asked.

"Yeah, we want to know if we have explain everything or not!" Mion said.

"He will remember, he sees and hears everything right now, and he knows all of what happened," Oyashiro-Sama said, "goodbye,"

"Keichii's body fell down onto the ground and the real Keichii awakened.

"Some night wasn't it?" he asked. Rika and Rena nodded.

"I'm glad this happened, now we'll be together forever," Rena said.

"Hey, where's Shion?" Keichii asked.

"Collecting all the money," Mion said, "so we can travel,"

"I hope she gets food as well," Satoko said, "I'm starving!"  
"OI! Everyone!" Shion shouted coming up the hill, "You won't believe how much money we have!"

"Well, let's get going," Keichii said, the others nodded and they headed off into the sun rising distance, unaware of what was ahead. But they had full determination to face it head on.

**Oh! Nobody guessed Keichii! He was the main character of the whole series it should have been obvious! Oh well, no one wins! NI hope you enjoyed Oyashiro-Sama-Hen!**


End file.
